ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Owen Dixon
Owen Dixon is a man who appeared in React (episode). Biography Pre-Series Owen Dixon had been a member of a Dam Neck-based private military company called Wynnewood Security Services, although because of their controversial actions, Secretary of the Navy Sarah Porter had them shut down, with four of the nine members being incarcerated. Owen, one of only five to be fired from the PMC, then desired revenge against SECNAV. NCIS Season 13 Eventually, he and the four non-incarcerated members of his unit got their opportunity for revenge when the D-TAV Biofuel official as well as Richard Porter's girlfriend, Justine Wolfe, hired them to kidnap SECNAV's daughter, Megan Porter, in a desperate attempt to keep D-TAV from becoming insolvent (as the company had been her vision). Dixon then made his move against Megan while she was walking to school with Dean Campbell, forcing the two into their SUV and speeding off. They then drove into a parking lot and threw Campbell out and ditched the SUV while using a bleach bomb to destroy any evidence pointing to who was responsible, anticipating that NCIS would use Megan's cell phone signal to track them. Eventually, Dixon called SECNAV at her house and made demands for the $1,000,000 ransom, eventually allowing SECNAV to briefly speak with Megan after Gibbs hung up, and demanded they meet in an underground parking garage, making clear that there was no law enforcement nearby. He then met with her father, Richard, during the ransom payment delivery, although they anticipated the presence of NCIS Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee, along with FBI Agent Tobias Fornell, and proceeded to shoot Porter and escaped with the ransom money without giving Megan back. In order to ensure they escaped, they detonated bombs they had rigged on the cars that the three agents were hiding behind. However, they were unable to get the chance to bleach their escape van when they ditched it. In addition, he had his face scratched by Megan as a subtle means of leaving DNA for Gibbs to find. He then went to Justine's house to visit her and took care of the unfinished business by shooting her in the head before she was able to leave. He then contacted SECNAV again, and made clear that he was not bluffing about his earlier warning of the law enforcement, and said he was moving out of country with Megan, although he said he'll release her if SECNAV takes her place. He also gave a decoy airfield location to throw them off his scent, although Gibbs eventually deduced his true getaway area from Abby. Then, Dixon and his men were surrounded by the NCIS team, backed up by the REACT team, with Dixon himself being shot in the head by Valerie Page when he attempted to kill Gibbs despite being outnumbered. Occupation Dixon worked as an overseas operative for Wynnewood Security Services before the Secretary of the Navy, Sarah Porter, investigated on their actions and behaviour. Personality Dixon was a psychopath who expressed no remorse or mercy for his actions whatsoever. Similar to the other members of his unit, he had a major impulse control problem. He was also arrogantly confident in himself and his abilities. Appearance Dixon was a man who wears civilian clothings, along with the four accomplices of his unit, when they were fired from Wynnewood. He was also in the age of 38. He was formerly wearing a black combat uniform while also wearing sunglasses as seen in the picture of him and his unit from Wynnewood's website when they were conducting-for-hire black operational missions overseas two years ago. Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Dixon was good in fighting with his enemies when he used his previous special operations training during his career in Wynnewood. Intelligence Dixon is also good in intelligence, gaining information from his past associate, Justine Wolfe, who was a member of Wynnewood's board of directors. Firearms Dixon was skilled at wielding any kinds of firearms and could also fire a single round capable of lethally killing his target. Category:One-Off NCIS Characters Category:Americans Category:Murderers Category:Mercenaries Category:Kidnappers